


Hey! That's MY Princess!

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Red is in a dress, Romantic Comedy, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), bara blood - Freeform, genderfluid skeletons, insecure skeletons, references to cannibalism, renaissance fairs, sancest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: A dark knight saves his beloved princess...kinda sorta?Prequel to my story "Building Blocks"





	Hey! That's MY Princess!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



> Prequel to my story building blocks
> 
> commission for Silverryu25 on tumblr ^^

Red could only wonder how the hell he got into this position. Slung over some screaming human’s back while a nearly feral Blood chased after them frothing at the month. Dozens of Renaissance fair goers holding up their phones, recording the spectacle.   
  
The culprits, Edge and Sugar, off to the side in a poor attempt to hide.   
  
Let’s rewind a bit.   


* * *

  
“I Will be Leaving Now Brother To Pick Sugar Up For Our Job At The Local Fair. I Left Clothes Out For You When You And Blood Come Later To Pick Us Up! I Refuse To Be Embarrassed By Your Lack Of Personal Hygiene In Front Of My Co-Workers” Edge’s loud announcement was followed by the front door slamming with enough force the wall rattled with it. Any more and the poor thing would need replacing. The third one this year and it was barely June.   
  
Red just glared balefully at where his younger brother once stood before sighing. Looks like his plans for a lazy day had not only been canceled but commandeered. Well maybe if he-   
  
The front door banging open stopped him. Edge had stuck his head back in long enough to glare at Red and point at him warningly before slowly closing the door as he slid out. Of course the freaking nitpicker would know Red was trying to devise a way to wiggle out of it.   
                                                                  

                                                                                                                      ~  
(What he didn’t know was that on the other side of the door Edge had pulled out his phone and whispered in to it, “Begin operation, Princess in Peril”)

                                                                                                                     ~  
  
  
Red resettled himself on the couch, well at least he wasn’t gonna suffer alone and truthfully...he didn’t mind the excuse to spend more time with Blood, even if it was on an errand.   
  
At first, Red had, not hated per say, but greatly distrusted the horror siblings. After meeting the Papyrus, now known as Sugar, he had rapidly lost his distrust and taken the scarred Papyrus as a second brother. Call him a bleeding heart but he had a thing for helping the little guys and Sugar needed all the help he could get.   


Now Blood was another story.   
  
Red had met several other versions of himself and Sanses came in all types but Blood was a league of his own. He was massive. Double the size of even the tallest Sans and build around like a barrel. If that wasn’t intimidating enough the LV that oozed off the guy had everyone on full defense mode. Blood even looked creepy. His right eye light was gone and the left was the color of his namesake with a face cracking smile and an actual hole. In.His.Skull .   
And yea, he ate a few humans probably a few monsters too, but Red learned that he had been judged unfairly.   
  
Blood was...gentle. He could be violent and for a long time had episodes where he would Start to laugh insanely and pull at his eye socket painfully until Sugar could calm him down. But the guy was gentle. Despite his massive size his voice was always low and hard to be scared of a someone that nearly cried the first time he held a kitten. ( All Monsters with LV had to take rehabilitation course, one being volunteering at an animal shelter which Blood still to this day volunteered at)   
  
With Red and eventually Edge, who took Sugar under his wing as well, they got to spend more time with Blood and found out something. Red and Blood were amazing together. Red was often insecure and reacted by putting up a mean front. Blood had a mean front but was actually very sweet if given the chance. When he said something he meant it so Red didn’t need to posture. He could be himself because Blood genuinely didn’t judge him and Red didn’t judge him back.   
  
If push came to shove, Red would have done the exact things Blood had done for his own brother.   
  
Red admired Blood for surviving that shit show. Admiration in time became infatuation and then a full on crush. He began to crave the time they spent together. He was probably projecting but he hoped that Blood felt the same way.   
But better safe than sorry so he kept his fucking mouth shut, getting his fixes whenever he could. Even if it meant going to a a Renaissance fair.   
  
Joy, idiots in cheap armor and too thick dresses in summer heat.   
  
Maybe he could get some sleep in..before he had to….   


* * *

 

  
*knock...knock*  
  
Red lifted his head from the couch cushion, wiping some drool off his chin while he looked around slowly. From the light streaming through the window it’s been hours since he dozed off but what had disturbed his sleep?  
  
“Gonna let me in Red?” it was a bit muffled by the door but Blood’s deep baritone smoothed its way in.  
  
‘ _Ah shit’_ Everything came back to him in a flash. Edge, Blood, the fair, and having to go pick them up. He hadn’t gotten dressed or even looked at the clothes Edge had set out for him to look ‘Presentable’.  
  
Stumbling, Red rushed off the couch and tried to straighten his ‘around the house clothes’, which consisted of a mustard stain shirt and loose shorts before opening the door.  
  
“Give me a...what the fuck are you wearing?” Red gawked at what he saw. There standing at the doorway was Blood but he was dressed in a freaking metal suit. The guy looked like some kind of Sir Arthur rip off. From his pauldron covered shoulders to his metal covered boots. Every piece a dark, light eating black.  
  
“Shug made me a costume”” Blood replied. Simple and to the point. He didn’t need to explain that whatever Sugar gave him, Blood would wear just because Sugar wanted him to. “Ya gonna let me in?”  
  
“Um, yea sure. Get in and let me go get dressed. Do whatever” Red waved him in before all but running into his bedroom cursing. Holy fuck it took everything Red had to not to stare like an idiot drooling.  
  
_‘Okay Red, get over your shit. Where’s the clothes Pap left ya?_ ’ Red mentally berated himself looking around his pigsty of a room before landing on some fabric that had been neatly set on his bed.  
  
“Ya gotta be kidding me…”  
  
It was a dress. The dress was gorgeous don’t get him wrong. Long with a low scooping top that would show off his cleavage, in a deep forest green that would complement perfectly Red’s deep scarlet colored magic. It even had a golden trim around the sleeves and hem the same shade as his false tooth.  
  
Red rued the day he let slip during drunken true or dare in one of the au get togethers that he had a thing for wearing female clothes. As a skeleton monster he could form whatever the hell he wanted and learning that several of the Sans and even Papyri agreed with him had bolstered his confidence. Sadly, not enough for him to even consider wearing it in front of his crush!  
  
He knew better not to wear it though. Edge would scoff and probably berate him for declining his gift but would actually be hurt. A good deal of thought had been put into this obviously. The dress was incredible quality.  
  
Like a dead man walking Red approached it stripping his clothes of. Better to get this over with, make a fool of himself and get back home asap.   
  
The dress fit him like a glove once he summoned his pseudo flesh. Hugging just the right spots to emphasize his best assets with enough of a flow that he didn’t feel constricted. Slipping on the provided pair of flats, so soft, Red made his way downstairs back to Blood.  
  
Red was too embarrassed to look over at Blood having only worn typical “Sans wear” in front of him. Blood himself being absent during the whole I like to wear skirts conversation.   
He led the way to Blood’s car completely missing Blood’s brightly interested stare and softly glowing cheeks.  
  
Red didn’t own one, a car that is, since it was easier to shortcut everywhere and Edge never let anyone touch his car. Dude spent more time waxing and posing by it then actually driving it.   
Blood’s car was big, it had to be taking into account Blood’s size, and a bit of a struggle to get on considering Red was barely half his size and in a dress.  
  
“Lemme help” Large, strong hands gripped his waist ever so gentley before boosting him up into the seat. Well that was mortifying and hot, holy shit.   
  
“Thanks man” Red murmured, buckling up while still avoiding eye contact. The drive wasn’t very long, barely 10 minutes. Why Edge had demanded to be picked up when the guy walked at a ground eating pace on a slow day Red didn’t know.  
  
The fair could be seen from a distance. Large colorful tents spotted the field. Humans and monsters milled about wearing fanciful outfits. From princess garb to jingling jester jammies. Parking was a hassle but the crowd was easy to maneuver.   
Considering Blood looked like a Death Knight from that one DnD book Blue had showed him a while ago he wasn't surprised. Red just followed along wondering if he could pull a “let me hold your hand so we don’t get separated” move.   
  
He didn’t notice Sugar dressed as a fairy, duck behind a tent and wave his arms toward some of the workers and actors taking a break in the shade of another tent.   
  
It was actually embarrassing to be caught off guard in the way he had been. A mistake like this would of cost him his life back Underground.  
  
“FEAR NOT DEAR MAIDEN! I WILL SAVE THEE!” came a loud boisterous voice behind him before arms swung him up and over a fleshy shoulder with an ‘ _oof_ ’. “I THE GALLANT AND HEROIC CHARLEMAGNE WILL TAKE YOU TO SAFETY AND PERHAPS GAIN THE FAIR MAIDEN’S FAVOR AND THEY WILL GIFT ME WITH A KISS” with a loud whoop his abductor took off in a jog.  
  
Which was followed by an absolutely demonic snarl.   
  
Blood’s remaining eyelight was sparking in anger. Smoke quickly forming a mist starting from the vibrating pupil to plume outward. Even Red felt a thrill of fear. Blood almost seemed to grow in his anger. His booted feet digging into the sod before launching himself bodily after them. Frightening “The Gallant and Heroic Charlemagne” into giving off a high pitched scream before they were off. Sprinting and dodging around startled people.  
  
Which brings us back to the beginning. Red holding on for dear life, a human running for dear life and Blood looking like he wanted to take a life. They had circled enough of the fair to bring Edge and Sugar into view.   
Red knew his brother enough to read his face like a book. There was guilt, humor and a sneaky glint that topped Red off to the fact that this was all a set up. But what was the point?  
  
“ **Release.My. MATE!** ” Blood **roared** in a frenzy of rage.   
  
Did he really just say that? I mean yea Red wanted that, but what the fuck!? What the Fuck?!  
  
“Ya can’t just shout that fucker! Gotta take me out on a date first!” Red yelled back shaking his fist. “I ain’t some easy bitch ya can just claim like that!” He had some dignity you know. Red glared flushing both angrily and self-consciously.   
  
It took a moment for realization to dawn on Blood both at what he claimed and what Red had said. His look on fury changing to realization and then into elation.   
  
“Wanna go on a date after I kill this guy?”  
  
Red let out a snrk of amusement. That was Blood for you. Blunt and to the point. Before he got a chance to reply he was all but launched off the poor man's shoulder into Blood’s arms where he was caught safely and held in a tight embrace. The human taking the opportunity to duck out of sight to hide and re-evaluate his life choices. Edge and Sugar owed him big time for this.  
  
The crowd that had been following them since the whole escapade started waited with baited breath for an answer.   
  
Red pulled Blood into a kiss. The crowd going wild hooting and hollering at them.   
  
“What’s say we ditch our bros for a bit and get some grub for our first date?” Red offered. Fastest way to a guy’s heart was his stomach right? He gave a startled cackle when Blood fully scooped him up into a proper bride carry.  
  
It was kind of cliche. The knight carrying the princess off into the sunset after saving them. Perhaps they would get their fairy tale ending to? Red sure hoped so.  
  
So did the two lanky skeletons high fiving each other on a plan well done. It was about time they both stopped dancing around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed the story let me know <3


End file.
